darkmoonfairefandomcom-20200215-history
Thalios Redstar
Thalios Redstar is a Sin'dorei mage, and is currently a squire of the Eburi Knights. He was born to Dal'theroth Redstar and Belorise Sunheart. He has an older sister Quelios, both of them being named after the kingdom of Quel'thalas. Appearance Thalios is tall for a Blood elf, standing at roughly 6,5. He is relatively handsome with a kind face. His eyes like all of his kind are green, though his are a darker shade than most, due to nearly succumbing to his arcane addictions. His hair is scarlet, which can be attributed to an unquenchable gene on his fathers side, which rumor has it, existed pre-sundering and persists to the present day. It is also stuck up into several thick spikes. Thalios has no idea why this is because he certainly didn't put it like that. He thinks it might possibly be to do with his extreme use of arcane magic. He is not particularly muscular, being more strong of mind than body, but when put in a tricky position he can fight hand to hand. Up until recently he wore a lot of red and black, like alot of Sin'dorei, but with joining the Eburi Knights he is to be found more commonly dressed in white, with an Eburi tabard over his spellcasting robes. He wears it with pride. Besides his tabard he has few particularly important items. His two most important ones are his Arcoodoo tusk: The frozen tusk of a troll chieftain imbued with both arcane and voodoo magic; and Quel'Belore, a Halberd crafted to look like flame, and enchanted to burn when it struck. The literal translation of the weapon's name, from Thalassian, is "High Sun." Though this means "Sunrise". Background Early Life And The Arcoodoo Tusk Thalios was born in Eversong Woods in Quel'thalas to Dal'theroth Redstar and Belorise Sunheart. Little of note happened in his early childhood, and he played with his sister Quelios, who was 10 years older than him. He showed great potential for magic from an early age, and was often found reading his fathers books of magic (Dal'theroth being a venerable mage of Quel'thalas.) even though most were far beyond him. By the age of 20 he had learned many spells that would have baffled other High Elves of his age. At the age of 30, though he was considered little more than a teen by Elven standards, his father sent him with his sister to help battle the Amani Trolls that had been invading the eastern homesteads of Quel'thalas. Thalios was quickly assigned to a group of soldiers, and quickly befriended some of the Elves. Most especially one Zaramus Quickblaze, an archer. For some days Thalios helped fight the Trolls, constantly pushing them back into the forests and defending the Elven homes. The soldiers were using a large farm as their base of operations. About a fortnight into his service Thalios was sent on a dangerous reconnaissance mission, deep within the pine forests of Zul'aman. Being able to conceal himself well enough with magic, and being disposable, he was the perfect Elf for the job. However the youngster quickly ran into trouble and was attacked by a large party of Amani, including one of their chieftains: Kala'jin. Thalios loves recounting this story to any who would listen. He will gleefully describe how he cast a fireball, unleashing it not on the trolls but on a sapling pine, causing it to topple and fall burning onto many of the trolls. As spears were slung at him he pushed them aside with gusts of wind, and sent many back on their handlers. Finally he was caught between the Trolls and a cliff, and was much exhausted by his somewhat showy magic. Using a mix of adrenaline and prodigious magical skill, he blasted the Amani with magical ice, freezing them and glaciating a good swathe of the forest. As a trophy, he took Kala'jin's frozen tusk and returned to the farm a hero. For some time the Trolls did not bother that part of Eversong. To this day Thalios still keeps the tusk with him, and through much studying realized that he had inadvertently created a powerful magical object. Kala'jin had enchanted his tusks with Loa magic, in order to make them more sharp and deadly, and to give him strength. When this spell mixed with Thalios' magic, it created a potent mix of arcane and voodoo magic, trapped within the ice. Thalios called this Arcoodoo and hence forth called the tusk the Arcoodoo tusk. He believes that if he could replicate the magic he would revolutionize spell casting worldwide, yet he can't. Nonetheless he has used the tusk on countless occasions and it has helped him cast many powerful spells over the years. Falthrien Acadamy And The forging of Quel'belore Over the years Thalios became a powerful and respected mage within Quel'thalas. He fought in many battles, mostly against Trolls, and learned the lay of the land in Troll territory so well that he was quickly one of the best tacticians in the east of Quel'thalas. He, Quelios and Zaramus were almost celebrities, each one spurring the trio forward in their own way. Thalios could cast obscure and difficult spells, Quelios could heal with herbs and wield a sword well, and Zaramus was one of the finest rangers in eastern Eversong. At the age of 60 however, the year High Elves come of age, Thalios decided that he would take some time away from battle to pursue academic ventures. He signed up for a place at Falthrien academy, and fell under the tutelage of Lord Falthrien Silverwand IV and his employees. Here Thalios learned many things, and not just spells. Many things were taught at the Academy. He became something of a skilled alchemist, and learned to recognize the numerous herbs found in Quel'thalas. He was taught to refine his style in melee combat for when he was too drained for spells, and learnt survival skills. He befriended many of the students there, and grew to have a close father-son type relationship with Lord Falthrien. Personality Thalios is, in general a kind and reasonable Sin'dorei, however one could easily describe him as mercurial and at times positively volatile. It is really quite amazing he is not bitter and twisted, considering the fact he is cursed, nearly became one of the wretched and suffered greatly from the scourge, burning legion, and the Amani, losing friends and family to all of them. His mood swings make him humorous and casual at times and solemn and official at others. He is often sad for no reason and in battle can succumb to a bloodrage that would shame many Orcs. These battle rages allow him to cast combat spells quickly and efficiently but often lead to insubordination. See also Category:Characters